


我的老好人搭档

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双特工, 我的间谍前男友AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Loki觉得，当他加入阿斯加德为国效力之后脾气越来越差了，这主要要怪Thor，他的老好人搭档。





	我的老好人搭档

**Author's Note:**

> 我的老好人搭档  
> 灵感来自我的间谍前男友  
> CP：特工Thor X 特工Loki  
> 短，一发完，R级  
> Summary：Loki觉得，当他加入阿斯加德为国效力之后脾气越来越差了，这主要要怪Thor，他的老好人搭档。

01

天气正好，空气中弥漫着浓郁的血腥味，路边的花店被掉下来的桌椅砸得乱七八糟，连花香都无法掩盖一场恶战后的硝烟气息。写字楼的消防通道突然打开，一个黑色的人影急匆匆地走出，体面的白衬衣上沾了血痕，有点难看地晕开，他走到路边，狠狠踹了轮胎一脚，不耐烦地开门上车。

跟在后面出来的人是他的搭档，高大的金发男人冲刚被救出来的人质摆摆手道歉道：“你们别介意，他就是这个脾气。”

“操你的，Thor，给我上车！”Loki将车窗降下来，一边比中指一边阴郁地骂道。

“他是在表达：你们受伤了，得赶紧去救治。”Thor摸摸鼻头。

人质们：“……”我们都很清楚他不是这个意思。

Thor绅士地让这一对可怜的情侣先进后座，自己才绕到左边上车，Loki还没等他系好安全带就踩下油门，车速瞬间飚上100。

“啊——”后座刚受过惊吓的女士灰头土脸地惨叫道。

Loki更烦了，他恶狠狠地瞪着后视镜中的Thor：“你上次答应过我什么？无关紧要的人不要救！麻烦收收你的好心，我总有一天要被你害死。”

Thor无辜地眨眨眼，后座的女士适应了车速后不爽地说：“你说谁是无关紧要的人？”

“Lucy，你冷静点。”明显看出前面这两位特工脾气不同的Darry抓住女朋友的衣袖，他可不想被Loki一枪崩了。

Thor转过头示意Darry不要担心，他习惯性劝说道：“他们不是无关紧要的人，是这次事件的目击证人，我相信法庭需要他们。”

“我才是目击证人。”Loki翻了个白眼，冷飕飕地说。

Thor微笑道：“Loki，你知道你不能上法庭。”

好的，又来了，Loki的额角突突地跳，在搭档无害而友好的目光下，Loki继续加快车速。

 

02

两小时前。

收到英国政府的委托，阿斯加德派出两位特工前往布拉格，他们的任务是拿到关乎上万人性命的秘密情报，因为此次任务有多国恐怖分子介入，无法确定在场人员是敌是友，所以没有任何营救要求。

Thor和Loki作为本月局里唯一一对没有出外勤的特工，理所应当坐上直升飞机来到了布拉格。

但他们出发晚了一步，因为收到Odin下达的任务时，Thor的阴茎还在Loki的屁股里进出。

天知道他们好不容易找到时间打上一炮，干柴烈火，Loki被Thor压在十九楼的阳台上，屁股都被兴奋的男人掐出了红印，只有Odin能打进来的私人手机竟在此时闹腾起来，Loki还以为是什么家庭聚餐的狗屁要求。

结果，Odin要他们去出任务。

妈的，Odinson一家都是混蛋。旱了一星期的Loki把Thor踢开，扯了几张抽纸擦干净身后的混合液，烦躁地去武器柜找他们需要的枪械。

“Loki——这不是我的错，你不能对我冷暴力。”金发男人从门后转出来，他冲了个冷水澡，头发还有点湿。Thor动作极快，已经换好防弹衣，外面穿了一套黑西装，是Loki上次给他买的。

Loki知道他的搭档喜欢浪漫，不情不愿地把刚准备拿出来红色西装放回去，换上一起买的情侣装，把他惯用的手枪放进枪套里，带上足够分量的子弹，Loki拿出军需部这个月送过来的新型钢笔炸弹回过头指着Thor：“回来以后找你算账。”

“心甘情愿。”Thor笑着吻了吻Loki的手背，快速拿上他的机关枪和装备，来接他们的直升机就停在顶楼。

但他们还是晚了，Loki心情不佳，在直升机上唠叨道：“你今天不准做多余的事。”

“好，听你安排，这次行动你是指挥。”Thor绑好金发，握住Loki的手，一如他们每次出任务时那样摩挲着Loki的手背，无声地传去安抚。

 

03

有一件事是阿斯加德内部的共识：Thor是个老好人，他的老好人程度仅次于CIA的Steve Rogers。大概是出于对杀戮的内疚以及正义的天性，Thor在能不杀人的情况下绝对不会选择杀人，他温和而迂回的处理方式经常让简单直接的Loki感到疲惫。

直到在某次任务中见识过Steve Rogers的“好”，Loki顿时觉得也不是不能忍受Thor，两人磨合至今，终于达到了情感与工作的双赢。

但这不意味着Loki会允许Thor一次次挑战他的底线。

他们赶到的时候激战已经开始，写字楼上传来枪响，Darry，这个没有意识到自己拿到机密的可怜人，被各国恐怖分子团团围住，他笨重的身体此刻意外灵活，愣是躲过了第一波枪林弹雨，反而有几个名单上的顶级杀手因为抢夺身亡。

Thor和Loki一路向上，Loki低声说：“把钢笔扔出去，先炸死一批人再说，从数学的角度推论，Darry死亡的可能性不高于10%。”

“不行，那万一他死了，我们不就不知道目标文件在哪里了？！”Thor据理力争，“10%的风险不能冒，你把炸弹给我。”

“说好我是指挥，你又要变卦？”Loki冷冷地扫他一眼，眼看Thor目光倔强，他心思活泛，稍微放软口气说，“我们先看看情况，不到万一，我不扔炸弹。”

Thor勉强同意了这个说法，两人贴在门后，小心地观察里面的情况，咖啡厅里目测还剩十个人左右，Darry和一位年轻的女孩躲在踢翻的桌板后面，从那些人的角度很难观察到Darry的存在。

“好的，我负责那个站在……”Thor快速想出应对方案，他打算将那些杀手一个个清理干净，谁知道他还没说完，Loki就按下钢笔炸弹的开关，迅速开门将炸弹扔进人群聚集地，接着压低Thor的身体——

几秒钟后，里头传来一声巨响。

爆炸的余震结束后Thor不可思议地看向他的爱人兼搭档，错愕地问：“你疯了吧？那可是炸弹！”

“对的，炸弹，你不用重复解释，爆炸直径我也算好了。”Loki露出一个公式化的微笑，打开门往里走，“我可是诺恩的高材生。”

诺恩大学，全球知名的人才摇篮。Loki虽然是杀手出身，但文化程度颇高，据说他有不止一个博士学位，而Thor只是个普通的大学生。

Thor眉心一跳赶忙跟上去，Loki认真地给每一具全尸补上一枪，随后把枪指向这次事件的核心人物Darry。Thor顿时冲上去握住他的手枪：“你冷静点，他们是无辜的，我们得带他们离开。”

Loki冷淡的眉眼扫过爆炸后仅存的男女，他们都像吓傻了，Darry疯狂摇头说：“不要杀我，你们到底在找什么——”

看来他根本不知道发生了什么，那留下他有什么价值？Loki仔细回忆起Odin的指令，电话是Thor接的，而Thor没跟他说Darry是否知道资料在哪，要不要杀？Loki思考了下，给Thor打了个眼色。

“Loki，我就知道你最通情达理了，好了好了你们快起来。”

……等等，他是怎么曲解成这个意思的？！Loki瞪圆眼睛，不可置信地看着Thor，但他还没反应过来，Thor已经把两名惊慌的幸存者扶起来准备带下楼了。

“快跟上，Loki。”Thor见Loki不再杀人，开心地喊他的名字。

Loki：“……”他应该把Thor一起炸死。

 

04

于是就有了开始的一幕。

车继续行进，Thor和Darry早就熟稔起来，每开一公里他们就换一个话题，Thor可能已经把Darry的社保卡号都问出来了，Loki头疼地停在红绿灯前，这样也好，Darry算是清楚了自己的处境，他冷不丁地问：“你仔细回忆一下，东西到底在哪？”他语气不善，自然比不得Thor和风细雨。

但Thor怎能算是和风细雨？

 

三年前，Loki当时还不在阿斯加德，他为阿斯加德的死对头约顿海姆工作。

他是训练有素的杀手，是约顿海姆未来的继承人，是业绩最高的员工，可惜这一切被Thor毁了。

Thor生来就是Loki的克星。

他还记得Laufey落到阿斯加德手里的那天下午他正在休假，刚知道约顿海姆倒霉的消息，下一秒Thor便踹开他家的门，没给Loki任何反应时间，他穿着睡袍被阿斯加德人看管起来。

坐在干净的牢房里，Loki想出了无数个逃跑计划，但他没有执行，因为他很好奇活捉了他们首领的人会怎样对他。Loki静静等着，结果等到的却是他和Thor的同居消息。

“什么？！”就算再训练有素，Loki此刻也不由得破口大骂，这是什么过家家的组织？对一级罪犯的最后处决措施竟然是给他相亲？说实话，Loki是有点怕相亲这套，Laufey当年怕他起异心，还考虑过把女儿嫁给他，Loki好说歹说，说得口干舌燥才打消前老板的念头，结果前老板走了，又来了个致力于动之以情的东家。

“我不会跟你住在一起，你无法安眠，因为只要我有机会，你就会死。”Loki勾起嘴角嘲笑眼前这个逮捕他的傻大个，那时候他还天真地以为Thor是个傻子。

单从外貌来看，Thor的确资本雄厚，作为阿斯加德当仁不让的最佳相亲对象，他弯起那双蔚蓝的眼眸，温和地说：“Loki，任何人都有重回正途的机会，让我来帮你。”

“你疯了吧？”Loki诧异地说，“你说这话，问过英美政府了吗？我应该还在他们的通缉名单上。”

“你很聪明，我查了档案，你做过的案子基本上无人生还，而且没有直接证据说明你是凶手，所以各国政府只是要求严格监管你，这件事我亲自来做。”Thor看起来十分有自信，Loki不由得冷笑出声。

约顿海姆一夜被夷为平地，Loki的同事们不是死于枪战、收监，就是像他一样被二次改造利用。Loki半路出家，是脑力远比武力值要高的典型，他对约顿海姆的归属感不深，干这行主要图来钱快，所以约顿海姆倒台了，他也暂时没想过要去找谁麻烦。

但不是人人都像Thor是个老好人。Loki被迫和Thor住在一起接受监管后，无数仇家陆续找上门来，Loki觉得留在Thor身边也挺好，至少他是个不错的肉盾。

仔细想来，那时候的Thor和现在略有不同。他更年轻，更勇敢，做事不那么瞻前顾后，Loki欣赏了几轮Thor的枪战后沦为他的颜粉，在一个月黑风高的夜晚，两人刚沐浴完枪林弹雨，就这样搞到了床上去。

开枪的男人最英俊。Loki不止一次认同这个观点，尤其是Thor拿机关枪扫射人群，结束后擦拭枪口的模样——尽管后来他很少再做这个动作。

“啊……你慢点……你这个疯子！”Loki的肩上被咬出牙印，Thor舔着那两圈齿痕，将Loki按在床上，急急地将沾满润滑剂的手指探进去。

“非常美味。”Thor评价道，他在床上一点都不像老好人，性器又粗又大，上头的青筋磨着穴里的敏感点，混合液越来越多，囊袋撞出啪啪啪的声响，肛口被撞得通红，Loki只尝了一次就有会被他操坏的恐惧，这是任何流血事件都不能带给他的快感，属于性爱的绝妙体验。

Thor成为硝烟之后Loki的第二剂毒瘾，他像太阳，又像罂粟，当他们结合在一起，Loki被撞得忘记了所有，他的眼泪簌簌下落，身体像被重组过。嫩肉随着Thor的退出被带出一些，Loki小声地说：“你轻点——啊，Thor Odinson！”

“怎么了？这点就疼吗？”Thor放慢速度，挺胯小幅度操着Loki的敏感带，他是放轻动作了，但一直在敏感带上研磨，可不比大开大合的感觉好到哪去。Loki糊了一脸眼泪，狼狈地哼了一声，阴茎被Thor握在手中揉搓，他常年持枪的手上布着茧子，每动一下都让Loki离崩溃的边缘更近一些。

“你……混蛋，你快点。”Loki红着脸，谁知道Thor突然撤出，将他翻过身来，肛口无法合拢，嫩肉还可怜地外翻着，上面混着浊液，Thor低下头来跟Loki接吻，给予他无上的快乐，Loki抬腿缠了上去，阴茎又重新对准那个窄小的地方，将嫩肉一点点推进去。

在情欲的浪潮中，Loki深陷泥沼不可自拔。

 

 

“Loki？车上有这么热吗？”Thor刚跟Darry说完自己小时候的糗事，回过神注意到Loki的表情不太对劲。

“咳，没事。”Loki别过脸去。

“你们看，其实Loki人挺好的，还容易害羞……”Thor正要滔滔不绝地讲起他和Loki是如何相识，Loki赶忙呵斥一声，如果说Loki喜欢显摆自己的超高学历，Thor就喜欢显摆他是怎样感化曾经的高危杀手，这简直太讨厌了。

“Thor。”Loki露出一个堪称完美的恶毒假笑，转而去问Darry，“快到你家了，我们不能24小时保护你，如果你想起来了——最好赶紧告诉我们。”

Darry露出一个尴尬的笑容，他挠挠脑袋说：“那东西到底是什么形态啊？如果是电影里常看到的U盘，现在就在我包里，如果混杂在其他文件中——”

“把U盘给我，我来看看。”Thor拿出放在车上的电脑，接过疑似机要文件的U盘，他插入电脑，读取出一系列文件。哇，美丽芭蕾的锻炼视频……Thor决定略过这个，他迅速扫描了盘内内容，“Loki，这个格式的文件是不是……？”

Loki在拐弯的间隙瞟了一眼：“应该是，看来就是它了。”

“太好了。”Darry感到异常解脱，把烫手山芋交了出去，“U盘用完了能还我吗？”

“应该可以。”Thor友善地说，“嗯……密码有点复杂，Loki？”他喊着爱人的名字，Loki通常在这种时候都会很管用。

Loki吹了声口哨：“别担心，我的博士学位会帮助你解决一切问题——”

 

05

变故就在这一刻发生。伴随Darry的尖叫，Loki敏锐地低下头来，身后的女人突然开枪，挡风玻璃被打出一个洞眼，Thor低骂一声，迅速将电脑收起来，他一回头，Darry已经被这个混进来的女杀手给辖制了。

“Lucy，你冷静点，我是Darry啊！”胖子不敢置信女朋友的背叛，死亡与被甩哪个滋味更痛苦他一点都不想知道。

Lucy显然训练有素，她收起一开始的惊慌，残忍地收紧勒在Darry脖子上的手，拿枪指着Thor：“把电脑给我。”

“你先放开Darry。”Thor冷静地跟她谈判，“放下枪，我们可以谈。”

“噢？”Lucy笑了，她的手背上泛起青筋，Darry疯狂挣扎起来。

Loki还在开车，他车速极快，避免Lucy突然跳车离开，他几乎把车门锁死了，冷冷地开口说：“那是组合密码，每小时换一次，除了我，你找不到人解开。”

“你怎么敢这么说。”Lucy嗤笑道，“阿斯加德人也配？”

“因为这个算法是我的博士论文成果。”Loki同样嗤笑道，“我又不算正经的阿斯加德人。”

Thor分心去瞪了Loki一眼：“Loki，你不能这样说。”

Loki耸耸肩道：“好吧。”

“闭嘴！”Lucy被他们绕晕了，抓紧Darry继续道：“把电脑给我！你放下枪！”

Thor和Loki交换了一个眼神，他把枪扔到一旁，举起双手面朝Lucy，这位女杀手终于不那么激动了，她命令道：“把车停在路边，你跟我走。”她这次是对Loki说的。

然而Loki并没有减慢车速，优哉游哉地说：“凭什么？我又不在意你男朋友的生死，是Thor在意——”

“你——”Lucy气极反笑，“那你男朋友的死活呢？”她的枪口依旧对着Thor。

Loki无奈地瞪了Thor一眼，只得选择慢下来。他把车开到偏僻的地方，停在路边也无人注意，他们四人齐齐下车，Thor先将笔记本递过去，Loki拦住他说：“做人要讲信用，一手交人一手交货。”他冲Darry呶呶嘴。

Lucy冷笑一声，算是同意这个说法，她攥着Darry脖颈的手渐渐放松，看着Thor将电脑放到她身边，她的目光注视着金发男人，一时忘记还有一号危险分子站在旁边，Loki无声地移动着——

女杀手将利用完的人质往旁边一推，原本抵着Darry后腰的枪眼顿时移开，对准仍旧俯低身体的Thor扣下扳机。

子弹划过。

“不！”Loki万万没想到这女人敢对Thor动手，情急之下立刻掏枪，他一直准备着，射杀Lucy不过是瞬间的事，刚才还趾高气昂的女杀手顿时倒在地上淌出血泊，重获自由的Darry低叫一声，跑到车边去，但他还记得要抱着那个宝贝电脑，真是勇气可嘉。

“Thor，Thor！”Loki蹲到Thor身边，有些六神无主地抓住男人的手，他去探Thor的鼻息，发现还有气的时候Loki松了口气坐在地上，“你这个混蛋。”

“疼，肋骨估计断了。”Thor睁开眼睛，倒抽了一口冷气。

Loki这时候才想起他们都穿着防弹衣，打电话给总部交代清楚现场情况，现在他完全没心情了，只想把这家伙送去医院治疗，Thor半眯着眼睛，握住Loki的手：“别担心，嘶——”

“混蛋。”Loki无奈地轻轻揍他一拳。

 

06

Thor进医院养伤了，他断了两根肋骨，要住院好一阵子。

解码任务最后还是交到了Loki手上，他请了陪床病假，把公务搬到医院里做。给Thor削了一个苹果，刚送走一群来看他的同事，Loki疲倦地把苹果塞到Thor手中，擦干净手抱起他的电脑。

“Loki，我以为那天你会气得杀掉Darry。”Thor摇摇头笑着，回忆起那天的景象。

“我本来是这样想的。”Loki冷哼一声，“只不过打偏了。”

Thor温柔地看着他，别人都说Loki不会变好，但Thor觉得他变了很多，而这样的改变是自己带来的，Thor对此特别高兴，他想伸手去摸摸Loki，但一动又扯到伤口，Loki瞪他一眼，见他手伸到一半，不得不自己把脸贴上去，偎在Thor手心上。

“你当时明明可以杀掉Lucy。”Loki知道Thor的枪法很准，他居然第一时间就听从Lucy的话放下手枪。

“唔……谁知道呢？谁知道之后会发生什么。”Thor眯起眼睛，他永远不会忘记自己见到Loki的第一天，如果是以前，他一定会像Loki说的那样在第一时间动手，可那一刻他鬼使神差地决定放过Loki，把他带回阿斯加德——就差那么一点，他会失去这一生最适合他的人。

但Loki并不知道这个故事。在之后的行动中，Thor也一改往日的风格，凡事都多留一点余地，他不担心这样会害了自己。

因为Loki一直在他身边，他会保护他。

“不说这个了。”Loki一看Thor露出那种意味深长的微笑他就觉得很糟糕，“你这次受伤欠了我不少锻炼时间呢，Odinson先生。”

Thor的肋骨是真的痛，但Loki对他来说吸引力惊人，他只能忍痛道：“我可能没法移动。”

“没关系，交给我来。”Loki放下快解密完的电脑笑道，“谁让你是我的老好人搭档呢？你会满足大家的所有要求，不是吗？”

当然不是，Thor在心里想，看着Loki渐渐爬到他身上，他勾起笑意。

 

他只对Loki这样好。

 

END


End file.
